Two Heroes Collide ONI!
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: OKAY! Vulpin finally got his ONI Suit, and it's upto him to stop Kyoru! Please RR!
1. Intro

T-W-O H-E-R-O-E-S C-O-L-L-I-D-E ::: O-N-I  
  
[Episode 1: Let's go ONI!]  
  
THIS IS WHAT EVERYONE'S WAITING FOR, RIGHT?!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, same disclaimer as you would see in my other fics... I don't own Star Fox and any of their trademarks as well as Capcom's stuff, but I do own Galaxy Wulf and stuff. As always, forgive my grammar and spelling, some are wrong!  
  
HISTORY:  
  
Well, I am dreaming (and still dreaming) of an anime that will have special "video-game" effects on the show. I once thought that Final Fantasy Unlimited (a.k.a. FFU) has those capabilities, but I was hoping that much... In order to feed this hunger, I made this ONI! Can't get my drift? Well, what I mean is, for instance, we animate Chrono Cross. During the show, when they encounter enemies, the scene will "shatter" like an RPG game, activating the battle system while retaining their animated visuals and dialogues. Anyway, LET'S GO ONI! (That's the story's signature saying!)  
  
I need an intro song... So, I composed one! Check it later after the intro! Let's go!  
  
[Note: Anything that's inside the braces ([]) means the author says it.]  
  
[As you progress to the story, you'll see the BATTLE SEQUENCE message. It means an ONI battle is about to begin]  
  
INTRO  
  
We all know Lylat and Terra are great Systems roaming around the still Universe. The high prosperity rate as well as the economy made these wonderful pearls of the Universe unparallel to everything...  
  
Now, there's this technology very familiar to both young and adult. This technology is called ONI. What is ONI, you ask. Well, ONI stands for Online Network Invitation. A machine that leads the people into new dimensions. As a person and another wear their Visors, the brain releases electronic signals very much like what they send to our body. Imagine sending those signals to a machine that changes those signals into neo-digital dimensions... The two persons enter the digitally created world where the two must battle for glory and fame. This ONI shuns through the whole Systems, and now teams are formed to engage this famous battle of wits, technology, power, speed, and will... Let's connect and go battle!  
  
[Oh yeah, I included what the scenarios are during the song, like an anime. If you wish to view the song only, ignore the words inside the parenthesis]  
  
---(Intro Song) Let's Go ONI!---  
  
(The scene shows Galaxy-Star Chargers Team on a dim spotlight with their silhouettes: Andrew on the left side, Goushin on the right, and Vulpin on the center.)  
  
I am flying... Let my dreams cry out...  
  
Time to... go... to your path...  
  
LET'S GO... ONI!!!  
  
(The last line zooms on the three as they change to their ONI Suits. On the next stanza, for every line, the team members are shown individually. First, Vulpin is looking on the blue sky. Goushin is sleeping on a table with an open book inside a classroom. Finally, Andrew is resting his back on a window screen in a room while raining.)  
  
When the wind blew the sky  
  
I wished my daydreams were real  
  
My whole life concentrated on wonders  
  
But this reality just stops me - from  
  
(The last line on the PRECEEDING stanza shows the three walking on the sidewalk. On the very beginning of the next stanza, Wulf, Fox, Wolf, Rufus, Lupina, Garou, Falco, Katt, Leon, and Trish taunts at the screen. Then, cherry blossoms blows from the right.)  
  
Dreaming - dreaming... What life without it?  
  
Going - going... How will I go there?  
  
There's no time!  
  
(At the "There's no time!" part, the three main characters will be shown with their alert faces, turning away from their back stance. Then, for every line, they show their moves inside the ONI Arena. At the last three lines, Vulpin hands out the "Fire Halberd," shines, and shows everyone of the cast.)  
  
I will soar and go with myself!  
  
I will not lose! I will go ONI!  
  
Looking myself high above the clouds  
  
In this unreality... Will I ever see?  
  
Will my heart join my will?  
  
Time to go - to your path  
  
LET'S GO ONI!!!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
[Whew! I was making up that song! Well, forgive me if that was out of the theme! You'll be "hearing" the song every beginning of an episode, not a chapter.]  
  
---! EPISODE ONE: LET'S GO ONI! !---  
  
---Introduction  
  
Location: Inside the Grand Arena, Corneria  
  
Local Time: 6:00 P.M.  
  
In the tuneful place that is called the "Grand Arena," a memorable and extravagant battle is about to unfold. This ONI battle is not your regular battle! We are actually inside the ONI DUO-SYSTEM BATTLE CUP! Also, we're on the Championship match, featuring the two teams who have earned their way to be one of the greatest ONI players ever!  
  
The announcer shouts, "Hiya! Welcome to the final ONI battle! After a harsh and competitive battle inside the ONI DUO-SYSTEM BATTLE CUP! Now, only these two teams have earned their way to the championship match!"  
  
The announcer yells out each team as he unveils them.  
  
"On the right side, we meet the unforgettable White Diamonds Team!"  
  
The crowd shouted and cheered. Applauses are given. Everyone shouted and yelled.  
  
"On the left side, the powerful and also an amazing team, Black Ace Team!"  
  
The crowd once again shouted and yelled. As usual, these will be expected from a championship match.  
  
The two teams entered their ONI Console, placing their visors on. As the Server (referee) shouts, "Get ready!" Everyone braced and held to their seat pads.  
  
The Server shouted, "ONI Battle Start-up... Let's Go ONI!!!"  
  
The scene fades with flashes of light rising from the stage...  
  
"Hey! Vulpin! Wake up!" Goushin snapping his fingers to Vulpin's ears, "Look at the video! These event that happened 4 years ago..."  
  
Vulpin is actually sleeping from the movie. He is actually bored and not interested with ONI Battles.  
  
But why? Why do we concentrate on Vulpin, a young fox who's not interested in ONI? Then let's go for the next chapter! Also, check the next chapter for more ONI info! 


	2. Will to Join

T-W-O H-E-R-O-E-S C-O-L-L-I-D-E ::: O-N-I  
  
TIME TO GO ONI!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, same disclaimer as you would see in my other fics... I don't own Star Fox and any of their trademarks as well as Capcom's stuff, but I do own Galaxy Wulf and stuff. As always, forgive my grammar and spelling, some are wrong!  
  
Oh yeah, for those who have trouble getting the correct way how to read the intro lyrics, this is what you're looking for!  
  
PLEASE VISIT THIS SITE!  
  
http://art.lylat.net/Artists/Wolfox/index.html  
  
---Let's Go ONI!---  
  
I am flying... Let my dreams cry out...  
  
Time to... go... to your path...  
  
LET'S GO... ONI!!!  
  
When the wind blew the sky  
  
I wished my daydreams were real  
  
My whole life concentrated on wonders  
  
But this reality just stops me - from  
  
Dreaming - dreaming... What life without it?  
  
Going - going... How will I go there?  
  
There's no time!  
  
I will soar and go with myself!  
  
I will not lose! I will go ONI!  
  
Looking myself high above the clouds  
  
In this unreality... Will I ever see?  
  
Will my heart join my will?  
  
Time to go - to your path  
  
LET'S GO ONI!!!  
  
--------------------  
  
Well, there you go! Now, for the first-ever chapter!  
  
Again, please visit:  
  
http://art.lylat.net/Artists/Wolfox/index.html  
  
I don't own it!  
  
---EPISODE 1: Will to Join  
  
Inside Taiyou no Natsu Academy, the campus where our young heroes study, a special lecture for  
  
Section A - Grade 9 class. [I have a tricky academic course here!] they are inside the  
  
Dimension Room where movies, shots, footage, simulation, and such are played. The whole class is  
  
watching the very famous ONI Duo-System Battle Cup, and not only just a regular cup, it is the  
  
first ever Inter-Systemic cup as well as the first Championship Cup for the ONI! The tournament  
  
called ONI started six years ago, and this grand cup is only held every four years. [Don't be confused with the time line here in THC - ONI from THC. They are different!]  
  
We now look at two familiar characters: We have Vulpin McCloud, a young firefox who enjoys sports and something adventurous. He is also a member of GalaxyWulf [Although it's not really going to be emphasized throughout.] and Gen. Fox's son. However, he feels bored to the world of ONI... Why? Next is Goushin Alton, a dog with a smile and enthusiasm. He carries his all-purpose camera for scoops and news, and the reason is that he is a school journalist. he is also a proud member of GalaxyWulf, and also likes to show interest in ONI...  
  
"Vulpin! Look!" Goushin winked as he tries to wake up Vulpin, "The battle between the famous White Diamonds Team and Black Ace Team is about to begin!"  
  
Vulpin yawned and replied, "Goushin, it happened four years ago! Why do you like this old stuff? Besides, I have no idea of what we're watching..."  
  
"Vulpin! Vulpin! Vulpin!"  
  
"Stop it! You're annoying me!"  
  
Then, their P. E. teacher, Mr. Hube Baret, whistled the two. "Shh!!! Goushin! Vulpin! Please keep down! Try to enjoy what you're watching peacefully!" he commanded. The two stopped.  
  
Then, Goushin raised his hand as if he was asking something. "Baret-sensei! Baret-sensei!" Goushin asked, "Who are the team members of each team that are going to fight?" he asked inquisitively. ["Sensei" means "teacher" or "master".]  
  
"Ah! A good question!" Mr. Baret replied with a smile, "The fighters for White Diamonds are Greywolf, Luceid Macy, and Stun Beakheat. The fighters for Black Ace are Coyolupe, Hime Okami, and Aoichan. These six are very famous, and are powerful. Also, those aren't their real names."  
  
"Oh!" Goushin answered back, "Okay, let's watch the battle!"  
  
Back at the screen...  
  
"Let the ONI battle begin!!!" the announcer yelled.  
  
A large orb appeared in the middle of the arena. It fired long rays of light, showing a large image of an arena. It's the ONI-Arena, the online arena where the three fighters of each team will be duking out with their ONI Suits.  
  
The announcer, Server, and the audience shouted, "GET READY! LET'S CONNECT! LET'S GO --- ONI!!!"  
  
Battle begins for the two teams!  
  
---! BATTLE SEQUENCE !---  
  
#Three-on-three battle for championship#  
  
WHITE DIAMONDS TEAM:  
  
Greywolf - HP: ????? - ONI Suit: Silver Luminous - Transist Strike: Wolf Judgment (ATK at ????)  
  
Luceid Macy - HP: ????? - ONI Suit: Crimson Whipper - Transist Strike: Spiral Soulstream (ATK at ????)  
  
Stun Beakheat - HP: ????? - ONI Suit: Thunder Bird - Transist Strike: Volt Bolts (ATK at ????)  
  
BLACK ACE TEAM:  
  
Coyolupe - HP: ????? - ONI Suit: Giga Grendel - Transist Strike: Moon Scyther (ATK at ????)  
  
Hime Okami - HP: ????? - ONI Suit: Princess World - Transist Strike: Soul of Valkyrie (ATK at ????)  
  
Aoichan - HP: ????? - ONI Suit: Green Mitre - Transist Strike: Flayer Flame (ATK at ????)  
  
#A team must defeat the opponent's team#  
  
[Hmm... There are 5 ?'s in HP... It means the digits in HP can go up to 99999! Also, the Transist Strike has 4 ?'s, meaning it can go up to 9999!]  
  
Silver Luminous charged to the center, followed by his teammates. Giga Grendel, Princess World, and Green Mitre separated from each other, creating mirages of their movements.  
  
"Wolf Judgment!" Silver howled. A white beam charges in front of him, dividing into three wolf heads. Coyolupe somehow evaded the attacks, then counters it.  
  
"Moon Scyther!" Grendel yelled. A crescent energy blast forms at his palms. He then throws it towards Greywolf, hitting him out.  
  
The two looked at their almost-fainted leader. They looked at each other for a strategy.  
  
"Thunder Bird, lure those two away while I handle Coyolupe!" Crimson Whipper commanded.  
  
The two split away, heading to the destined paths.  
  
"Don't let those two go on!" Mitre ordered to Princess.  
  
"I won't!" Princess replied, "Soul of Valkyrie!" Small pieces of needles appeared in front of her. As she points her finger to Thunder, the needles charged towards him.  
  
"Yikes!" he grunted, "Volt Bolts!" A vortex appeared above Princess. She is about to be hit when Grendel pushed her away, receiving the damage. He ends up on the ground, fading.  
  
"D-don't lose..." Grendel gruffed.  
  
[Nobody dies here! They only "leave" the arena.]  
  
"Coyo..." Princess whispered, "Sorry... but you should be in this fight! Server, trade me for Giga Grendel!"  
  
Grendel stopped fading. However, Princess faded away, giving a flying kiss.  
  
"We must face each other..." Silver snarled, "We should survive to the last!"  
  
After a few minutes, the other party members were eliminated. Only Silver and Grendel were left behind.  
  
"Let's make this fight something history will remember!" Grendel yelled.  
  
"We will make the future ONI players look up on to us!" Silver shouted.  
  
The two collide at each other, fading in a flash...  
  
---! END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE (?) !---  
  
[I use their ONI Suit names, okay?]  
  
The class leaves the auditorium. It is dismissal time. Goushin and Vulpin agreed to fetch Andrew when going home. He is inside the gymnasium.  
  
"I wonder why he's there..." Vulpin wondered.  
  
"Well," Goushin concluded, " my resources informed me that there's a newly-installed ONI Machine at the gym. Also, Andrew told me that he's propping up for the new ONI cup being held this year!"  
  
"Figures..." Vulpin commented, "Why are there so many people addicted to this 'ONI' stuff?"  
  
Goushin giggles as the two headed for the gym. As they reached the entrance, they heard yells and cheers. The two peeked in for curiosity.  
  
As the two enter the gym, they see Andrew, wearing his ONI suit, Money Majest, against a classmate named Lionel, wearing his Trigger Leo ONI suit.  
  
---! BATTLE SEQUENCE !---  
  
#One-on-one Battle#  
  
Andrew - HP: 570 - ONI Suit: Monkey Majest - Transist Strike: Monkey God Staff Rain (ATK at 45)  
  
Lionel - HP: 800 - ONI Suit: Trigger Leo - Transist Strike: Atlas Globe (ATK at 60)  
  
#The battle began earlier#  
  
"Get ready!" Trigger Leo shouted, "Atlas Globe!" A large earth crafted into a sphere clustered to his hands, throwing after it becomes a large ball.  
  
"You won't hit me!" Monkey Majest yelled, "Monkey God Staff Rain!" Andrew throws his weapon, the Goku Staff, to the air. He waved his arm downwards, as if he commands the staff to drop. As the staff drops, it divides into many staves that are charged with energy. It hailed to Trigger's attack, destroying it. Also, Trigger wasn't able to evade the attack, so he got flushed away by Andrew's hailing attack. He ends up on the ground, fading.  
  
"And the Winner is..." the Server, one of Andrew and Lionel's classmate, declared, "Monkey Majest!"  
  
---! END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE ---!  
  
The two left the ONI Arena and smiled at each other.  
  
"Why did I lose..." Lionel cried, "I have a beefy DEF and HP, as well as ATK... Why?"  
  
"Simple!" Andrew cheered, "You are not quite that fast and you need strategy. Never put your best leg out of the blue. Besides, having a whammo of health, defense, and attack won't help much at all if you regret training and your other stats."  
  
"And you have a great Transist Attack!" Goushin, out from the crowd, added, "Monkey God Staff Rain does an area-effect attack that can even destroy enemy's attacks!"  
  
"That's right..." Andrew smirked, "... GOUSHIN! Hey! Vulpin! What are you two doing here?!"  
  
"We were actually looking for you when we ended up in the gym..." Vulpin quoted.  
  
"Heh! You're a great ONI player!" Goushin flattered.  
  
"Nah... Not really..." Andrew answered, "I need more training. I was hoping to join the ONI Young Pups Cup but after I heard that you need a team composed of at least 3 members, I decided not to join..." Then, he thought of an idea. "Hey... Umm... Are you two interested in ONI?"  
  
"Sure" and "No... not really" are the answers of the two when you say them in chorus.  
  
"Aww... Come on, Vulpin..." Andrew begged, "Pigma and Leon saved enough money to build an ONI Central for a team in which I'll form... I really don't want to disappoint them..."  
  
"Well..." Vulpin squinted, "Can you teach me the basics?"  
  
The two cheered. Vulpin is getting the hang of it. That's right! They will be our heroes for this story!  
  
In the midst of the leaving crowd, a black wolf (not Wolf or any other THC character) scoffed, "Pathetic... I'll show him what a real ONI fighter is..."  
  
At the school hallway...  
  
"So, what'll be our team's name?" Goushin whimpered.  
  
"Oh, let's think about it after our training!" Vulpin whined.  
  
"You mean 'your training!'" Andrew laughed.  
  
Then, Goushin snapped his finger. He got something. "I know what we'll call our team!" he announced, "Space Breakers!"  
  
"Sounds unique..." Andrew cheered.  
  
"I was hoping for Star Galaxy or Galaxy Star..." Vulpin whimpered.  
  
The two chorally replied, "OH STOP WHINING!"  
  
Then, a shadowy figure appeared in front of them. That was the black wolf.  
  
"Are you Andrew?" he gruffed, "If you are, I challenge you to an ONI battle..."  
  
"Who are you?!" Vulpin grinded at the wolf.  
  
"I am Kyoru Kazami... your defeater!" he flashed.  
  
The scene ends at the three facing at the black wolf with the sun's shadow flaring at them. What will happen to them? It's the first ever battle for our team, the Space Breakers, so don't miss episode two!  
  
---(Closing Song) Guts, Will, and Strength---  
  
Guts, guts, GUTS! Come on! Show your guts!  
  
Will, will, WILL! Force your will out!  
  
Strength, strength, STRENGTH! Let's show our strength!  
  
Come on! We'll show them what we're made of!  
  
The blaze of the battle hasn't faded yet  
  
The obstacles didn't stop me  
  
So what the heck... I am still alive and fighting  
  
We'll show what we're made off  
  
Crack a bone 'coz we'll be moving on!  
  
Ready set go  
  
We'll show them  
  
Hang on... We'll BLOW!  
  
Guts, guts, GUTS! Come on! Show your guts!  
  
Will, will, WILL! Force your will out!  
  
Strength, strength, STRENGTH! Let's show our strength!  
  
We'll fight 'til nothing's on sight!  
  
----------------------------------------------- 


	3. Leadership

T-W-O H-E-R-O-E-S C-O-L-L-I-D-E ::: O-N-I  
  
TIME TO GO ONI!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, same disclaimer as you would see in my other fics... I don't own Star Fox and any of their trademarks as well as Capcom's stuff, but I do own Galaxy Wulf and stuff. As always, forgive my grammar and spelling, some are wrong!  
  
PLEASE VISIT THIS SITE!  
  
http://art.lylat.net/Artists/Wolfox/index.html  
  
---Let's Go ONI!---  
  
I am flying... Let my dreams cry out...  
  
Time to... go... to your path...  
  
LET'S GO... ONI!!!  
  
When the wind blew the sky  
  
I wished my daydreams were real  
  
My whole life concentrated on wonders  
  
But this reality just stops me - from  
  
Dreaming - dreaming... What life without it?  
  
Going - going... How will I go there?  
  
There's no time!  
  
I will soar and go with myself!  
  
I will not lose! I will go ONI!  
  
Looking myself high above the clouds  
  
In this unreality... Will I ever see?  
  
Will my heart join my will?  
  
Time to go - to your path  
  
LET'S GO ONI!!!  
  
--------------------  
  
---EPISODE 2: Leadership  
  
We left the three in a face-off against the mysterious Kyoru Kazami. It seems that this guy is getting to be boastful, but is what he boasts true? We'll find out...  
  
"I am Kyoru Kazami, your defeater!" the black wolf announced to the trio.  
  
Vulpin never felt challenged. Even though he has not participated into any ONI battles, he feels confident that this guy is no show-off.  
  
"Kyoru, what do you want?!" Andrew shouted back. He knows that Kyoru is going to be a quarrelsome fellow.  
  
"What do I want?" Kyoru scoffed, "Your defeat! I'm going to carve on your puny little heads that you can't match my strength inside the ONI arena!"  
  
"Darn!" Goushin yelled out, "You're so congestive! Who do you think you are, the ONI Cup's champion?!"  
  
"Well... not YET, but I will soon be..." a grinny reply conjured, "Come on, let's go to the gymnasium!" Then, Kyoru left the three, scoffing their faces off. He headed to the gym, being a head start.  
  
"What a brat!" Goushin smirked, "He thinks he's so though!"  
  
"Well, I can sense that he is..." Andrew commented.  
  
Then, Vulpin remembered something. The envelope that he must give to Bark was gone! He believed that he left it in the classroom.  
  
"Guys!" he whimpered, "I don't want to be the picture of cowardice, but I ACTUALLY left something in the classroom!"  
  
"Oh yeah, the stuff that you're going to give to Bark..." Goushin added, "I never realized that you forgot it... Oh well..."  
  
"Hurry! Go now!" Andrew smiled, "We'll be waiting for you inside the gym, okay."  
  
Vulpin gleefully replied, "Arigatou! I'll be quick!" He then dashed off to the classroom, being fast and all.  
  
Goushin and Andrew faced at each other. They took a deep breath, and then exhaled out.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inside the gym...  
  
"What took you so long?" Kyoru scoffed, "And where's your firefox friend? Did he run off in fear?"  
  
"No, he didn't!" Goushin scampered, "He only took off 'cause he is going to grab something..."  
  
"Yeah right..." Kyoru scoffed once more, "Anyway, since I don't want you two to fall down and lose in front of me, I will allow you two to fight me at the same time!"  
  
The two wondered why.  
  
"WHAT?" Andrew yelled, "That's out of the official rules in ONI!"  
  
"Who told you this is an official battle?" Kyoru answered.  
  
"Uhh... I think he has a point..." Goushin trickled, "Besides, it's better take the advantage than leave it out..."  
  
Kyoru flashed them a canister-like object. He grinned, "I must warn you, though. I will use my ONI Suit, Batsu Okami, against you two." [The canister-like object is called the "ROM" or Rigid ONI-Suit Memory. The ROM is inserted to the team's console during the battle to send the ONI Suits to the ONI Arena Lobby, merging them with the players. These canisters also contain the suits as well as data, weapons, etc.]  
  
"Tch... Fine!" Andrew sniffed as he picked his ROM from his pocket, "My Monkey Majest will finish you off!"  
  
"Hey!" Goushin flinged as he grabs his ROM from his jacket, "Don't forget me! I'll use K-9 Rover against you!"  
  
"Huh?" Andrew wondered, "I never knew you have a ROM..."  
  
"Hehehe... Mom bought me some ONI Suit parts from an ONI Garage after getting straight A+'s from a week's test! Then, well, you know what happens..." Goushin grinned. [An ONI Garage is a shop where you can buy ONI Merchandise!]  
  
"Humph! Those will go to waste!" Kyoru boastfully laughed.  
  
"So... Where are your pals? Who's gonna be the Server?" Andrew whined. [Let's back track. A Server is the ONI Battle Referee.]  
  
"Were you listening to me earlier?!" Kyoru angrily asked, "I told you, I will fight the both of you alone!"  
  
"But but!!!" Goushin remarked, "We thought it was only a joke! We thought that you were only kidding back then! You don't have any friends!"  
  
"I don't need them!" Kyoru answered, "Friends are nuisance! Besides, as I told you, I don't need them! I am strong enough to win the ONI Cup alone!"  
  
Andrew and Goushin give a deep thought... Is he a misanthropist? Is he an Anti-social type?  
  
"What are you two waiting for? LET'S GO ONI!!!"  
  
---! BATTLE SEQUENCE !---  
  
#Unofficial Two-on-one battle#  
  
SPACE BREAKERS TEAM:  
  
Andrew - HP: 570 - ONI Suit: Monkey Majest - Transist Strike: Monkey God Staff Rain (ATK at 45)  
  
Goushin - HP: 400 - ONI Suit: K-9 Rover - Transist Strike: Multi-Thunder Flash (ATK at 39)  
  
??? TEAM:  
  
Kyoru - HP: 500 - ONI Suit: Batsu Okami - Transist Strike: Cross Wolf Blast (ATK at 67)  
  
#Defeat Kyoru!#  
  
"Okay!" Andrew smiled, "Monkey God Staff Rain!"  
  
Andrew throws his staff high, creating multiple images. The images quickly dropped on Kyoru.  
  
Kyoru dashed off, avoiding all of the staves.  
  
"He's moving towards us!" Goushin whimpered, "Multi-Thunder Flash!"  
  
A series of lighting stabs jaggered from the ground of the ONI Arena. The bolts chased Kyoru, evading it however.  
  
"Hah! Is that your best shot?!" Kyoru whimpered, "Now... prepare! Cross Wolf Blast!"  
  
Then, an invisible energy with an X shape blazed towards the two. They were knocked off, being unconscious.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Huff... huff..." Vulpin heaved, "Running is hard!"  
  
He looked at his desk. He noticed that the envelope is gone!  
  
"What the? Who took it?!" he gasped and blazed.  
  
Then, a figure gruffed on his back, saying:  
  
"Vulpin, stop acting like a stupid little freak!"  
  
"Ahh!" Vulpin shrieked. As he looked at his back, it is Bark! He already took the envelope, but his reasons for being inside the school is enigmatic... well, enigmatic yet.  
  
"Vulpin..." Bark lectured, "I can see that you are taking too much responsibilities now. However, as I can see, you seem to be immature of taking them..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You are PATHETIC! INSOLENT!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"  
  
"What I am trying to say is... You'll be a leader someday. Wulf believed that in the near future, you'd be the next leader of TERRA Squad or Galaxy Wulf. However, it seems that I never saw that potential, so..."  
  
"So..."  
  
Bark hands out what looks like a ROM, "Here, take it... I modify it myself."  
  
Vulpin grabbed it. He then looked at the markings on it.  
  
"FIREFOX KNIGHT"  
  
"What is this? Is this an ONI Suit?" Vulpin asked.  
  
Bark replied, "As I told you, I'm keeping an eye on you if you have the potential on being a leader. In order for you to do so, be the team leader in Space Breakers..." He then walks away at the room, carrying the envelope.  
  
"Wait..." Vulpin asked once more, "How did you know about our team?"  
  
Bark adjusts his glasses. While doing so, he replied, "It's a secret... And also, I forgot to tell you... An OFFICIAL ONI team has five members. You are currently three. Find the two ones."  
  
"What about Galaxy Wulf and Star Fox?" Vulpin asked again.  
  
"Don't worry... Maybe in the very near future, the Space Breakers will face the Star-Galaxy Cruisers." He then walks down, leaving the room.  
  
A thought flew over his head. "Is the Star-Galaxy Cruisers Wulf, Fox, Bark, Falco, and Garou?" he thought, "Nah! Wulf and Fox aren't that sporty. Bark is a nerdy dog. Falco and Garou will say that the game is not cool..."  
  
He dashed off to the gym. It's time for the FireFox Knight to shine and flare!  
  
Go to Episode 3!  
  
---(Closing Song) Guts, Will, and Strength---  
  
Guts, guts, GUTS! Come on! Show your guts!  
  
Will, will, WILL! Force your will out!  
  
Strength, strength, STRENGTH! Let's show our strength!  
  
Come on! We'll show them what we're made of!  
  
The blaze of the battle hasn't faded yet  
  
The obstacles didn't stop me  
  
So what the heck... I am still alive and fighting  
  
We'll show what we're made off  
  
Crack a bone 'coz we'll be moving on!  
  
Ready set go  
  
We'll show them  
  
Hang on... We'll BLOW!  
  
Guts, guts, GUTS! Come on! Show your guts!  
  
Will, will, WILL! Force your will out!  
  
Strength, strength, STRENGTH! Let's show our strength!  
  
We'll fight 'til nothing's on sight!  
  
----------------------------------------------- 


	4. Go, Firefox Knight

T-W-O H-E-R-O-E-S C-O-L-L-I-D-E ::: O-N-I  
  
TIME TO GO ONI!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, same disclaimer as you would see in my other fics... I don't own Star Fox and any of their trademarks as well as Capcom's stuff, but I do own Galaxy Wulf and stuff. As always, forgive my grammar and spelling, some are wrong!  
  
PLEASE VISIT THIS SITE!  
  
http://art.lylat.net/Artists/Wolfox/index.html  
  
Sorry! I am having lots and lots of problems lately and I am having a hectic schedule because school started. Sorry for the long updates. (This also affects the other fics of mine.)  
  
---Let's Go ONI!---  
  
I am flying... Let my dreams cry out...  
  
Time to... go... to your path...  
  
LET'S GO... ONI!!!  
  
When the wind blew the sky  
  
I wished my daydreams were real  
  
My whole life concentrated on wonders  
  
But this reality just stops me - from  
  
Dreaming - dreaming... What life without it?  
  
Going - going... How will I go there?  
  
There's no time!  
  
I will soar and go with myself!  
  
I will not lose! I will go ONI!  
  
Looking myself high above the clouds  
  
In this unreality... Will I ever see?  
  
Will my heart join my will?  
  
Time to go - to your path  
  
LET'S GO ONI!!!  
  
--------------------  
  
--- Episode 3: Go, Firefox Knight!!!  
  
"I must hurry!" Vulpin shouted as he runs through the school corridor, "Darn... I wonder what happened to Goushin and Andrew... I need to get there, FAST!" He grasped the ROM that Bark gave to him. It contains the "Firefox Knight", his ONI Suit. The ability that lies inside the ROM is still a mystery though...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the gymnasium...  
  
"Ghaa!!! D...darn!!!" Goushin gruffed, "The Multi-Thunder Flash didn't stop his attack!"  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Andrew yelled, "His Cross Wolf Blast is coming this way!!!"  
  
"Too late!" Kyoru laughed, "Ha! You're all so pathetic! I can easily beat you two!"  
  
The cross-slash projectile stunned both Andrew and Goushin and knocked them out of the arena. Kyoru laughed horribly as he saw the two in pain.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! I declare myself winner of this battle!" he scorned. He pointed to everyone how pathetic they are. "You are all fools, standing against me! I am the champion! I WILL WIN THE ONI CUP!"  
  
"I don't think so..." a voice shouted from behind, "You didn't give me a chance to fight you, Kyoru!" It was Vulpin, announcing with the sunset's background.  
  
"Humph... So you want to fight me..." Kyoru laughed, "Are you all right?! Your friends couldn't defeat me, so how can you possibly defeat me when your just one?! Besides, you belong to those weaklings!"  
  
"Vulpin!" Goushin shouted as he runs towards to Vulpin, it seems that he and Andrew have logged out, "Kyoru... He is strong! What he boasts is truly real..."  
  
"Goushin... I am not going to run... I am going to fight him!" Vulpin grinned as he fearlessly answers what Kyoru has challenged, "Besides... this is a good time to test my very own ONI Suit! The Firefox Knight!"  
  
"Test the suit?!" Andrew wondered sarcastically, "HE'S NOT FOR PROTO-TYPE TESTING! Kyoru is dangerous! He might even destroy your ONI Suit!"  
  
Vulpin reassures them. He responded, "Don't worry! I'll be fine! Bark has already tested this ONI Suit, so I won't have any problems with it!"  
  
Vulpin steps on the other side of the arena. He places his ONI Visor to his head, pressing some buttons to activate it. Andrew inserted Vulpin's ROM to their group's console.  
  
"I'll be the Server." Goushin proclaimed, "Everyone ready?" The scene shifts on Vulpin and Kyoru, showing their facial expressions.  
  
"LET'S GO ONI!!!"  
  
------![BATTLE SEQUENCE]!------  
  
#One-on-one battle#  
  
Vulpin - HP: 560 - ONI Suit: Firefox Knight - Transist Strike: ??? (ATK at ??)  
  
Kyoru - HP: 500 - ONI Suit: Batsu Okami - Transist Strike: Cross Wolf Blast (ATK at 67)  
  
#Only one must remain!#  
  
Kyoru begins to scoff out. "Humph! You are a waste of energy! I am not going to use my T. Strike to you! My sub-weapons will finish you off!" he dwindled.  
  
Two cannon-like shooters appeared at Kyoru's shoulder pads. He then commands them to fire. "Eat this, Vulpin!" he shouted as balls of energy started to flare out from his cannons.  
  
"Whoa! This is like a real fight!" Vulpin cautiously reacted as he looks at his surroundings, "My first time in an ONI environment makes me look soggy... Huh?!" He looks at the energy balls drawing near to him very fast. He quickly jumped away, evading the attack.  
  
"Vulpin... Vulpin..." Kyoru scoffed, "Stop making this battle long and frustrating..."  
  
"I won't!" Vulpin shouted as he grabbed a neutron blade from his waist belt, "Neutron blade!!!" He quickly dashed towards Kyoru and started slashing. He smiled, saying, "You know... my dad taught me how to fence and slash using a neutron blade!"  
  
"GRR!!! GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!" Kyoru shouted as he tries to knock Vulpin off by using his daggers. To no avail, he fell down.  
  
"Yey! I'm going to win!" Vulpin started to proclaim. He jumped high and low from being happy.  
  
Kyoru, now getting angry, stood up. "I'm not thru with you yet..." he grumbled, "EAT THIS! CROSS WOLF BLAST!!!" A large X sign pushed towards Vulpin, knocking him off the air as he slides to the ground.  
  
"He he he... I don't want to admit it but I underestimated you. Now I'll show you what I can REALLY do!!!" Kyoru grinned contentedly.  
  
Vulpin tried to stand up, but even more Cross Wolf Blasts attacked him. He is only enduring the hits Kyoru is giving to him.  
  
"How can I defeat him?" he thought, "What will I do? What?"  
  
Just then, in his thoughts, a red, fiery fox dashed through the empty space. It flared out to him, rolling around him. The fire rested on Vulpin's hands, as it glows brightly. He grasped it, telling to use the fire of his own...  
  
"NOW I KNOW!" he shouted.  
  
"What?! Hmm... Maybe putting you down with a couple of more hits will bring you out! CROSS WOLF BLAST!!!" Kyoru shouted.  
  
"I'm not going to give up!" Vulpin yelled high. He raises his right fist high, gathering energy. He tuned, "I am a firefox. I have the ability to make or manipulate fire. I will use it in this ONI battle..." His fist glows and punches it with force, shouting "TWISTER FLAME!"  
  
[Firefox Knight unlocked the Transist Strike: Twister Flame (ATK at 67)]  
  
A large fire blast swept through the cross attacks of Kyoru. The flame gobbled all of the slashes.  
  
"NO! I CAN'T LOSE!" Kyoru shouted with a heavy heart. The flame swallowed him, forming an explosion that knocks him out of the battle.  
  
------![END OF BATTLE SEQUENCE]!------  
  
"Players log out! And the winner is..." Goushin smiled as he raises his finger up, "Vulpin!"  
  
After logging out, Kyoru cried out as he leaves the gym, "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! WE WILL MEET AGAIN, VULPIN! I'LL SEE YOU AT THE ONI YOUNG PUPS CUP!" Wind blows at them, creating a sunset design.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later, inside "Tochi's Bar", the three were having a short discussion...  
  
"Hmm... Bark told me that we need two more members of the group. We couldn't be called Space Breakers without two more..." Vulpin said as he sipped on his Chocolate Shake.  
  
"Yeah... but where are we going to recruit those two more?" Goushin asked.  
  
"Beats me... but I guess I know who'll be the team's captain!" Andrew smiled as he shakes his Milk Shake. He points out Vulpin who seems to be humble to accept it.  
  
Suddenly, a young male ice wolf came running towards them. He wears simple goggles, a sleeveless shirt, arm pads, and pair of short pants. He bumped onto Goushin, who was going to stand up.  
  
"Excuse me!" the ice wolf replied in a hurry, "Uh... I really must go..."  
  
"Hey you!" a tough voice croaked, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Four raccoons wearing a "Men in Black" suit stood in front of them. It seems that they are chasing the ice wolf.  
  
"Hey kids, pull that ice wolf out of the crowd... or else..." one of the raccoons mumbled.  
  
"Or else what?" Andrew gruffed. The three were protecting the ice wolf.  
  
Hmm... A RIOT! OH GOLLY! The scene ends with our three heroes and an ice wolf facing up four raccoons that look kinda freaky!  
  
---(Closing Song) Guts, Will, and Strength---  
  
Guts, guts, GUTS! Come on! Show your guts!  
  
Will, will, WILL! Force your will out!  
  
Strength, strength, STRENGTH! Let's show our strength!  
  
Come on! We'll show them what we're made of!  
  
The blaze of the battle hasn't faded yet  
  
The obstacles didn't stop me  
  
So what the heck... I am still alive and fighting  
  
We'll show what we're made off  
  
Crack a bone 'coz we'll be moving on!  
  
Ready set go  
  
We'll show them  
  
Hang on... We'll BLOW!  
  
Guts, guts, GUTS! Come on! Show your guts!  
  
Will, will, WILL! Force your will out!  
  
Strength, strength, STRENGTH! Let's show our strength!  
  
We'll fight 'til nothing's on sight!  
  
----------------------------------------------- 


End file.
